Bed Time Story
by dopeyPoo
Summary: “Geez, I didn’t know it was THAT cold…” mumbled Rukia. it was freezing cold in Yuzu and Karin's room without them.. she sneaks into Ichigos room.. this one is rated T because of the language. full on ICHIGOXRUKIA !


**Prologue**

After rescuing Rukia, Rukia comes back to the human world with Ichigo and lives with him. No more sleeping in his tiny cupboard, instead she sleeps in Yuzu and Karin's room.

**End of prologue**

"Bye Yuzu, bye Karin!" sobbed their father. Yuzu and Karin climbed onto the bus. Yuzu and Karin were going on a school camp for 5 days somewhere up on the mountain.

"Bye dad! Bye Nii-san! Bye Rukia-chan! Take care! Remember to take the chicken out of the freezer and let it defrost before you put it in the oven, k?" screamed Yuzu as the bus departured from the Kurosaki's household. Rukia and Ichigo waved goodbye and headed back home, leaving Kurosaki Isshin by himself in the streets, crying.

Somehow the oven exploded when Isshin left the frozen chicken too long in the oven so they had to get take-away food. As they ate in front of the television, Ichigo flicked the channel to watch the new.

"Good Evening, a quick update that tonight would be -3 degrees with strong blizzards with…" echoed the speakers.

" If tonight is going to be that cold then I think I should go and get more blankets" suggested Rukia and she stood up and walked across the living room.

"Ah, Rukia! It would be too cold in the room alone! Come and join papa into his room and sle- " Isshin was interrupted by Ichigo's humongous side kick, and left him flying across the opposite side.

"Don't even think about it, you old fag!" screamed Ichigo, "Come on Rukia, I'll help you get the extra blankets in the cupboard since you're too short to reach it" said Ichigo calmly as he walk out of the room.

"Nani!" said Rukia as she followed him.

Isshin who flew straight to the wall upside-down, totally demented, and squeaked for help, sadly no-one heard him.

It was midnight and everyone was asleep in the Kurosaki Household, except for the freezing cold Rukia. She was shivering furiously under piles of blankets and was chattering so hard that she thought her mouth was about to drop off.

"Geez, I didn't know it was THAT cold…" mumbled Rukia.

_What do you think! It's -3 degrees! _Shouted her thoughts.

"Just shut up.." Rukia was trying to go to sleep when a brilliant idea popped above her head, she grinned. Rukia crept out of bed and out of the room. She stood outside Ichigo's room and knocked. Silence. She opened the door and stuck her head inside.

"Ichigo…" whispered Rukia, hearing no noises except Ichigo's light breathing, she went in and closed the door behind her. She crept to Ichigo's bed and climbed inside.

Just as she climbed in, Ichigo jumped up, this threw Rukia out of bed.

"Ow, ow,ow" whispered Rukia as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"What the hell, Rukia? Wata you doing here?" Whispered Ichigo.

"It's too cold in the other room so…"

"You plan to sleep in my room…" finished Ichigo. Rukia nodded, she knew he would understand, she walked to the bed.

"No" said Ichigo, with his legs and arms crossed.

"Buhh.. it's too cold!" whined Rukia.

"I don't care, you can do anything else but sleep in MY bed." Said Ichigo as he snuggled into his own bed.

Rukia was furious but then she got another brilliant idea, she acted calm.

"Fine… I just go sleep with your father, I bet HE wouldn't mind if I SLEPT with him under warm blankets and yes, it would be a VERY, very interesting night with your father…" Said Rukia in a mysterious voice, she slowly opened the door and stepped out…

"Alright, alright, sleep here, whatever, just don't snore too loud" mumbled Ichigo under his blanket.

"Yay!" agreed Rukia as she jumped into Ichigo's bed and snored.

_This is really weird… having a girl in MY bed, it was alright having her in my cupboard… but my bed…_ Thought Ichigo, he couldn't sleep, it was too nerve racking.

_Sleep god dammit! It's not like I'm gonna do anything to her…_ Ichigo wasn't sure…

It was an awkward moment for Ichigo. He was moving as far from the sleeping Rukia, nearly falling off the other side of the bed, it was because of her. Suddenly he felt the bed moving, he felt her warmth coming closer to him. Ichigo was sweating, he felt really uncomfortable. Then a cold hand touched his chest, it gave him shivers down to his spine. She drew closer, so close that her body was touching the side of his sweating body.

Another cold hand slid across his back, before he knew it, Rukia was hugging him. _This is really scaring me, _thought Ichigo, he couldn't move though, Rukia's stong hands were telling him to stay put or else... Ichigo swallowed hard. Then he heard a mumble, he stopped thinking and listened.

"Chappy"

Ichigo couldn't believe it, Rukia was dreaming about a bloody rabbit and she thought he was her rabbit. Stupid Rukia.

Ichigo's temperature went down to normal, he was calm, now that he knew that she was dreaming about a rabbit, he felt comfortable. He was her rabbit. Might as well…

Ichigo's arms wrapped around Rukia's small body.

The warmth of Rukia's body made him sleepy, soon enough he was sleeping silently.

Feeling the silent breathing of Ichigo, Rukia smiled and laid her head on Ichigo's chest and continued sleeping.

He was her rabbit.

Finished!


End file.
